Applejack/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 14-26
The Last Roundup Determined Applejack S2E14.png|A close-up of a determined Applejack. Applejack Training 1 S2E14.png|Applejack, leaping with determined eyes. Applejack jumping over hurdle S2E14.png|Such a nice landing. Applejack Training 2 S2E14.png 2nd Place in Background S2E14.png Applejack Getting Ready to Jump S2E14.png Applejack leaping over hurdle S2E14.png Applejack jumping over hurdle birdseye view S2E14.png Applejack close jump S2E14.png Applejack landing after a jump S2E14.png Applejack looking slick S2E14.png Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png|Watching Applejack toss her hat. Apple Bloom on a fencing while talking to Applejack S2E14.png Applejack blushing S2E14.png|Applejack blushing. How cute! Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png Applejack big smile S2E14.png Train Station S2E14.png Applejack talking to Granny Smith S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie talking to Applejack S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Twilight your best S2E14.png Applejack about to leave for Canterlot S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png Rarity have you seen Applejack S2E14.png Applejack photograph close up S2E14.png Pinkie Pie follows Caramel S2E14.png Pinkie Pie shows Applejack's picture to Caramel S1E14.png Pinkie Pie sad and ball deflating S2E14.png Rainbow Dash trying to find Applejack S2E14.png Fluttershy trying to find Applejack S2E14.png Twilight trying to find out who knows where Applejack went S2E14.png Applejack at the outhouse S2E14.png Applejack at Dodge Junction S2E14.png Applejack being spotted S2E14.png Rarity Applejack thank heavens S2E14.png|Oh, I guess they found me. Fluttershy so glad S2E14.png|Applejack wondering- "Oh I don't want to be here right now." Talking to Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Jubilee complements Applejack S2E14.png Cherry Jubilee explaining how well Applejack performed S2E14.png Applejack Cherries Jubilee S2E14.png|Applejack and her new boss. Main six gather around Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Applejack sweaty S02E14.png|Oh I'm so sweaty now... Applejack Rainbow Dash confrontation S02E14.png Rainbow Dash yeah right S2E14.png Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack S2E14.png|Getting a good ol scolding from Rainbow. Applejack's new job S2E14.png Applejack shocked S2E14.png Main ponies ready to work in the cherry factory S02E14.png Annoyed Applejack in the cherry factory S2E14.png Twilight approach S02E14.png Rainbow Dash what about S2E14.png Rainbow Dash super cute smile S2E14.png Pouty Applejack S2E14.png|Pouty Applejack. Rainbow Dash disappointed S02E14.png Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity question Applejack S2E14.png Applejack annoyed S2E14.png Applejack getting annoyed S2E14.png Applejack running S2E14.png Twilight "book on organized orchards" S2E14.png|Applejack running fast oh right. Applejack maxspeed S02E14.png Applejack about to get hit by cherries S2E14.png|Incoming! Applejack cherry splat S2E14.png|''Splat!'' Applejack cherry face splat S2E14.png|Applejack doesn't look too happy about being covered in cherries. Cherrybucking S2E14.png|'Cherrybucking' Applejack startled S2E14.png|Whoa nelly she scared the apple out of Applejack. Applejack you promise S2E14.png|"You promise not to ask questions about Ponyville?" Pinkie Pie I promise S2E14.png|Yeah you better promise. Cherrybucking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Applejack seriously S2E14.png|Seriously!? Applejack ugh...why S2E14.png|Ugh...why me. Pinkie Pie starts to bug Applejack with cherry changa S2E14.png Applejack still S2E14.png|Still...! Applejack never had S2E14.png|"Never had a cherry changa." Pinkie Pie no wonder S2E14.png|Ah she's invading my nose space. Applejack getting cornered S2E14.png|I don't like this. Applejack losing it S2E14.png|Grrr! Pinkie Pie long neck S2E14.png|What a long neck Pinkie has. Pinkie Pie going about S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack chimmy cherry S2E14.png Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel 2 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png Applejack say it S2E14.png|Don't you point at me. Applejack eye close up S2E14.png|Close up. Applejack fed up with Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|"Noooooooo!" Applejack begging Pinkie Pie for mercy S2E14.png Applejack not saying her secret S2E14.png Applejack freaking out S2E14.png|Freaking out. Annoyed by Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Applejack "Please stop talking!" S2E14.png Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png Applejack might as well S2E14.png Applejack at breakfast S2E14.png Applejack pinkie promise S2E14.png|Applejack has no other choice. Applejack Pinkie Promises S2E14.png Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png Applejack moving her hooves around S2E14.png|Why are you dancing Applejack? Applejack oh I'm caught S2E14.png|I'M CAUGHT! Applejack AHH! S2E14.png|"AHH!!" Applejack making her escape S2E14.png Applejack gets the heck out of Dodge S2E14.png Engineer cart stallions S2E14.png Applejack looking back S2E14.png|Looking back. Applejack oh yeah! S2E14.png|Oh yeah! Applejack cute confidence S2E14.png|Applejack with cute confidence. Applejack feels impact S2E14.png|What was that! Applejack being told to pull over S2E14.png Applejack "Knock it off!" S2E14.png Slamming at the coach S2E14.png Applejack offers double S2E14.png|Applejack offers double. Applejack that face S2E14.png|That face. Applejack oh not good S2E14.png|Huh! Applejack not getting away S2E14.png Pinkie Pie scolding Applejack for breaking a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png Applejack frankly don't care S2E14.png|Frankly Applejack doesn't care. Pinkie Pie and Applejack pouty face S2E14.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie on the coach S2E14.png Pinkie Pie get later S2E14.png|Applejack not impressed. Pinkie Pie Rarity catch me S2E14.png Applejack ultra confident S2E14.png|Now Applejack is ultra confident. Applejack uh oh S2E14.png|Uh oh! Confident Applejack S2E14.png Urging on the engineer ponies S2E14.png Determined Applejack 2 S2E14.png|Who's a crazy pony? Applejack crossing the train's path S2E14.png|You're a crazy pony! Applejack safely across the tracks S2E14.png|Who is? You is, Applejack. Applejack perfect getaway S2E14.png|The perfect getaway! Applejack happy S2E14.png|Happy! Applejack oh nuts S2E14.png|"Ah nuts!" Flying cart S2E14.png Applejack undaunted S2E14.png|Applejack is undaunted. CaughtApplejack S02E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 2 S2E14.png Applejack's secret is revealed S2E14.png Twilight I am S2E14.png Applejack's ribbons are scattered on the ground S2E14.png Glum Applejack S02E14.png|A.J. swallowing her pride. Applejack but blue S2E14.png|"But blue..." Rainbow Dash but the telegram S2E14.png|Yeah about that telegram. Rainbow Dash send money S2E14.png|There's no money. Applejack downcast eyes S2E14.png|Ah! Applejack is not lying. Applejack come home S2E14.png|"Come home empty hooved." Applejack beyond words S2E14.png|Applejack with the cutest face. Applejack not upset S2E14.png|"So you're not mad at me?" Applejack face her S2E14.png|"What about the mayor?" Applejack face her S2E14.png|"I don't think I can face her." Applejack "money to fix the broken roof" S2E14.png|I'm not lying, I'm just frowning. Fluttershy being soppy S2E14.png Fluttershy talking to Applejack S02E14.png Fluttershy and Twilight nuzzling Applejack S2E14.png Applejack Love you guys S2E14.png|Applejack with the'' I love you guys'' face. Applejack coming home S2E14.png|Coming home. Applejack waving S2E14.png|Waving at everypony. Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Winona tackles Applejack S2E14.png Winona welcomes Applejack S2E14.png|Winona, glad to see Applejack. Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Applejack's family super happy that she's back. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Applejack Mic S2E15.png|"Cider Season has begun!" Twinkleshine is happy S02E15.png Apple family cider stand S2E15.png Applejack & Big Mac all out S2E15.png Crowd upset S02E15.png|A line of angry ponies Rainbow Dash complain S02E15.png|"Oh come on, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash pointing S02E15.png|"You always run out of cider!" RD angry along with crowd S02E15.png Caramel "Yeah, you always run out!" S02E15.png|He doesn't look happy. Everypony upset S02E15.png|An angry crowd joins in front of Applejack. Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png|"Where are ya'll goin'?" Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Liza Doolots and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png|The ponies rushing off to meet some new ponies. Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Flim approaching Applejack S02E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Apple Family watching Flam S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Apple family huddle S2E15.png Applejack same way S2E15.png|"We've always made cider the same way." Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png Applejack silencing Apple Bloom S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim 2 S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim 3 S02E15.png Flam brother S2E15.png Flim flam and applejack S2E15.png Big McIntosh "No deal" S2E15.png|Take your business somewhere else. Apple family shocked S2E15.png Twilight Applejack worried S02E15.png Twilight Applejack egad S02E15.png|EGAD!! Applejack oh no! S2E15.png|*Gasp!* Applejack lasso S02E15.png|Oh, you're not gonna drink that YET!!! Applejack can't sale S2E15.png|"You can't sell that cider!" Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png|That looks like it hurts. Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png|Why you do that, Big McIntosh? Applejack for itself S2E15.png|"Our cider speaks for itself!" Big McIntosh determined S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Applejack bucking practice S2E15.png Apple Bloom getting dizzy S2E15.png Apple Bloom collapses S2E15.png Applejack worried swallow S02E15.png Sweating worried Applejack S2E15.png Twilight integrity rewards S2E15.png Mayor Mare declares Flim and Flam the winners S2E15.png Apple Bloom looks up at Applejack S2E15.png Applejack "we... lost?" S2E15.png|"We... lost?" Apple family angry at Flim and Flam S2E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png|"Go on ya'll!" Everypony sad2 S02E15.png|"Go on, there's no need to worry about us!" Applejack tears S02E15.png|"We'll just find a new farm for our cider." Twilight Pinkie crying S02E15.png Happlejack S2E15.png Twilight Applejack happy S02E15.png|" Looks like you get to keep your farm after all." Caramel plus we S2E15.png Caramel high quality S2E15.png Apple Family S2E15.png Applejack was right all along S02E15.png Applejack wins S02E15.png|Best. Letter. Ever! Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png Main six drinking cider S02E15.png Applejack smiles S02E15.png|Cheers to the Apple Family. Main 6 holding cider S2E15.png Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash's blurry vision S2E16.png Ponies examine Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash disapointed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash in hospital S2E16.png Fluttershy consoling Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Dash ain't happy S2E16.png Twilight that will do S2E16.png Dash hiding under blanket S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being laughed at for not reading S2E16.png Others staring at Pinkie Pie S2E16.png Pinkie Pie Applejack and Rarity visiting Rainbow S2E16.png Rarity coming in S2E16.png Sweating Rainbow Dash "how's our patient doing today" S02E16.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack "fresh air in here" S02E16.png|It smells funny in here. Applejack error S02E16.png|An animation error of Applejack speaking without moving her mouth. Rainbow Dash dinner time S2E16.png Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack disgusted S2E16.png|Uh, my face speaks for itself. Rarity second thought S2E16.png Rarity frowning S2E16.png|I don't know how I got here from all the way from Sweet Apple acres. Rarity care less S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png A Friend in Deed Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack in front of barn S02E18.png Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "come on, everypony" S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png It's About Time Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|What kind of disaster? Applejack trowel S2E20.png Rarity clean Applejack S2E20.png Rarity removing leaves S2E20.png Rarity question face 2 S2E20.png|Applejack is wondering about Twilight's nagging feeling. Rarity feels shockwave S2E20.png|How can Applejack be asleep in a time like this. Rarity oh there's Twilight S2E20.png|Woah nelly! Dragon Quest Applejack and Pinkie Pie digging hole S2E21.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack digging a hole S2E21.png Applejack binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie Pie binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png Waiting for dragons S2E21.png Rarity's subtle arrival S2E21.png Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png Everypony watching above undercover S2E21.png All with binoculars S2E21.png Ponies watching the dragon migration S2E21.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash observe the dragon migration S2E21.png Rainbow Dash being obnoxious S2E21.png Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E21.png Spike is embarrassed S02E21.png Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png Main six photo with Spike pasted on S2E21.png Ponyville Confidential Main ponies in spa S02E23.png|Applejack at the Spa with her friends Applejack relaxing S2E23.png|Oh yeah this feels good. Applejack reading S2E23.png Applejack reading newspaper in the spa S2E23.png|What could Applejack be lying about. Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png Applejack pointing S2E23.png Applejack looking disappointed S02E23.png Applejack making an awkward face S2E23.png Applejack looking at Twilight S2E23.png|"Who does this Gabby Gums think she is?" Cake breakup S02E23.png|"The Cakes are breaking up!" Cakes 'We are?' S2E23.png|"We are?" Rainbow Dash carrying papers S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash and a pile of newspapers. Twilight didn't mean it S2E23.png|Oh my she tar blum about this. Applejack and Big McIntosh angry S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Angry Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking 2 S2E23.png Big McIntosh talking 3 S2E23.png Big McIntosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Apple Bloom Applejack reconciled S2E23.png|Applejack forgives her sister,Apple Bloom. Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Applejack interrupting S2E24.png|''We need to go!'' We better hurry S2E24.png Applejack and Rarity helping too S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png Pinkie Pie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Rarity gets jabbed S2E24.png|I'm just hittin' ya in good faith. Rarity hey! S2E24.png|I know Rarity is giving me that look. Rarity oww! S2E24.png|Now I'm just gonna look at the cake and pretend I didn't hit you. Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Applejack tongue out S2E24.png|Applejack sure do love them MMMMs. Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy looking forward to the MMM S2E24.png Eclairs shining S2E24.png Ponies see moose S2E24.png Pinkie Pie blocking entrance S2E24.png Rainbow Dash sooo S2E24.png|Pinkie said what now? Pinkie Pie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png|What in tarnation is going on? Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Pinkie Pie grabbing on Applejack's head S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and griffon S2E24.png Crowd gasping S2E24.png Twilight and Applejack curious about Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png Twilight becoming Pinkie's lowly assistant S2E24.png Twilight yeah right S2E24.png|Don't worry Twilight, I don't take Pinkie seriously either. Applejack see's weird S2E24.png|Applejack's expression is priceless. DeliciousFaces S02E24.png Pinkie with the likely suspects on the train S2E24.png Rainbow Dash "But I don't even like cake" S2E24.png Twilight's deduction S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle "One last thing" S2E24.png Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Rainbow Dash eating sandwich S2E25.png Spike finally there S2E25.png Ponies looking at Spike S2E25.png Twilight how does that sound S2E25.png Applejack is impressed, Rainbow Dash is not S02E25.png|AJ pleased she gets to make the food. Rainbow yawn S2E25.png Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png Rainbow Dash excited about sonic rainboom S02E25.png Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png Applejack reassuring S2E25.png Rainbow Dash confound cuteness S2E25.png|Applejack is just doing something. Rainbow Dash is she serious S2E25.png Twilight tell me personally S2E25.png What's a B.B.B.F.F? S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png The others worry S02E25.png Twilight expresses her concerns S02E25.png Twilight Sparkle and Main 5 in sky song effect S02E25.png Twilight Sparkle walking away S2E25.png Twilight oh S2E25.png|Applejack saying some new word she made up. Everypony excited about the wedding S2E25.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack at train window S2E25.png Rainbow Dash happy S2E25.png Rainbow Dash at the window S2E25.png Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Twilight thinking about Shining Armor S2E25.png Applejack looking at Twilight 2 S2E25.png Twilight whats her name S2E25.png Applejack talking to Twilight 2 S2E25.png|"Come on, now. You're his sister. He'll always make time for you." Twilight mad at Shining Armor while Applejack watches her S2E25.png Passing through forcefield S2E25.png|Forcefield passing through the train. Rarity & Rainbow Dash amazed S2E25.png|Woah nelly, I just passed through one of them force fields. Applejack and Rainbow Dash getting off the train S2E25.png Rarity bring out strange S2E25.png|Applejack in awe at seeing many royal guards. Pinkie Pie about to sneeze S2E25.png|She's about to sneeze. Pinkie Pie sneezing confetti S2E25.png|Now how did she sneeze confetti? Whatever, it's Pinkie Pie. Pinkie walking out from train S2E25.png The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png|Twilight seems to be too jealous Applejack running S2E25.png Applejack making a cake S2E25.png Applejack sculpting S2E25.png Applejack Cartoon Logic S02E25.png Applejack preparing the apple fritters S2E25.png Applejack putting hoof inside Twilight's mouth S2E25.png Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png|And here she comes. Applejack addressing Cadance by her full name S2E25.png Princess Cadance squee! S2E25.png Princess Cadance checking on the catering S02E25.png Applejack giving bag of apple fritters to Cadance S2E25.png Applejack squee S2E25.png|Squee! Cadance taking the bag S2E25.png Twilight confound look S2E25.png|Wonder what Applejack will say if she saw Twilight's confound expression. Twilight 'did you see' S2E25.png Canterlot at nighttime S2E25.png Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Applejack seeing Spike holding Cadance figurine S2E25.png|"That goes on the cake!" Spike smiling S2E25.png Applejack talking S2E25.png Rainbow Dash talking S2E25.png Rainbow Dash talking 2 S2E25.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png Applejack talking to Twilight S2E25.png Twilight angry S2E25.png Twilight "not being possessive" S2E25.png Twilight with hooves on the table S2E25.png Twilight "taking it out on Cadance" S2E25.png Twilight "you're all just too" S2E25.png Twilight "caught up in your wedding planning" S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png|Man, she is so angry. Main 5 ponies all dressed up S2E25.png Applejack 'love love love' S2E25.png Rarity working hard & everything S2E25.png|I'm just smiling because my hair is loose. Rainbow 'all that aerodynamic' S2E25.png Rarity off to fix dress S2E25.png Rarity help Rainbow Dash S2E25.png|What are you up to, Applejack? Applejack put hat on S2E25.png Applejack lie face S2E25.png|Applejack is lying about something. Twilight's friends walking on red carpet S2E25.png Cadance walking on red carpet S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png Applejack 'You sure about that' S2E25.png|"You sure about that?" Twilight move Applejack S2E25.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie S2E25.png|What is she gonna do? Twilight accuses Cadance S02E25.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie S2E25.png|Applejack is not amused. Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png|Applejack is very surprised or unsure. Twilight mean grin S2E25.png Cadance running away S2E25.png Twilight's friends shocked S2E25.png Shining Armor cuts off Twilight S02E25.png Twilight on red carpet S2E25.png Twilight is miserable S02E25.png Twilight's friends leaving Twilight S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash gasp! S2E26.png|Whoa...not good. Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E26.png Applejack don't understand S2E26.png|"I don't understand." Applejack be two S2E26.png|"How can there be two of them?" Rarity freak out S2E26.png|Bright green light is scary! Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|Ok this is down right weird. Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png Main six determination S02E26.png Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Main 6 S2E26.png|Hold down to your hooves! Twilight go go S2E26.png|Say what? Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Rarity bump into S2E26.png|Applejack feels a bump. Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|Sorry about that sugercube. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. Main six surrounded S02E26.png|Stay together now... Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png Doppelgangers 1 S02E26.png Doppelgangers 2 S02E26.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves... Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png|Wait, this isn't Twilight! Applejack and changling S02E26.png|Anyone reminded of Alien? Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png|Applejacks, Applejacks everywhere. Shooting changeling Applejack S2E26.png Twilight seeing if this is the real Applejack S2E26.png|"Real me! REAL ME!" Applejack relieved by being saved from Twilight S2E26.png Applejack attack S02E26.png|Applejack KICK! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png Twilight Applejack Rarity not good S02E26.png Main 6 bt rock and hard place S02E26.png|Surrounded on all sides Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Applejack 'sorry' S2E26.png|Sorry, Twi. We should've listened to you. Twilight 'It's not your fault' S2E26.png SneakyTwilightS2E26.png Rarity & Twilight witness love S2E26.png|Applejack is going to see something cool. Main 6 glad S2E26.png|Now how in tarnation can Applejack not notice the shadow. Rarity bright light S2E26.png|Whoa apple sweet nelly what a bright light. Princess Cadance yum S2E26.png|I knew her magic color is blue! Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Rarity with tears S2E26.png Rarity about to wipe tears S2E26.png Rarity wiping tears S2E26.png Applejack putting hat on S2E26.png|Nice save there, Applejack for putting your hat on when Rarity is busy. Applejack making a face S2E26.png|Applejack making a face. Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Luna arriving at party S2E26.png Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png Twilight and Pinkie S2E26.png Pinkie Pie grin S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Don't know why Applejack is just standing around. Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png|And how does she get intervals less than perfect fifths without hands? Applejack playing the fiddle S2E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Overdue bachelor party S02E26.png |index}}